Popular
by Taayluur
Summary: Silena helps Clarisse become popular... And sings a song about it...     Song: Popular from the musical "Wicked"


**Percy Jackson, and the Olympians: Popular**

Clarisse and Silena sat peacefully in the Aphrodite Cabin. Why did Clarisse agree to this madness? Silena and her perkiness. Well, whatever the case maybe, they were friends now… For better or for worse… Clarisse and Silena were on Silena's bed, and Silena was wearing a pink dress, with a pink flower in her hair. While Clarisse wore her normal cargo pants, and such. "Clarry… Can I can you Clarry?" Silena asked.

"It's a little perky." Clarisse responded after recently discovered friends where something called 'nice' to each other. Weird, huh?

"Good," Silena said, disregarding Clarisse's statement. "And you can call me Silena!" Silena contained her excitement, and took Clarisse's hand. "You see Clarry, now that we're friends I've decided to make you my new project.

"You _really _don't have to do that." Clarisse said plainly.

"I know," Silena replied. That's what makes me so nice. "That's what makes me so nice!"

**Silena: **_Whenever I see someone__  
><em>_Less fortunate than I__  
><em>_(And let's face it - who isn't__  
><em>_Less fortunate than I?)__  
><em>_My tender heart__  
><em>_Tends to start to bleed__  
><em>_And when someone needs a makeover__  
><em>_I simply have to take over__  
><em>_I know I know exactly what they need__  
><em>_And even in your case__  
><em>_Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face__  
><em>_Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed__  
><em>_Follow my lead__  
><em>_And yes, indeed__  
><em>_You will be:___

_Popular!__  
><em>_You're gonna be popular!__  
><em>_I'll teach you the proper ploys__  
><em>_When you talk to boys__  
><em>_Little ways to flirt and flounce__  
><em>_I'll show you what shoes to wear__  
><em>_How to fix your hair__  
><em>_Everything that really counts___

_To be popular__  
><em>_I'll help you be popular!__  
><em>_You'll hang with the right cohorts__  
><em>_You'll be good at sports__  
><em>_Know the slang you've got to know__  
><em>_So let's start__  
><em>_'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:___

_Don't be offended by my frank analysis__  
><em>_Think of it as personality dialysis__  
><em>_Now that I've chosen to become a pal, a__  
><em>_Sister and adviser__  
><em>_There's nobody wiser__  
><em>_Not when it comes to popular -__  
><em>_I know about popular__  
><em>_And with an assist from me__  
><em>_To be who you'll be__  
><em>_Instead of dreary who-you-were: are:__  
><em>_There's nothing that can stop you__  
><em>_From becoming popu-__  
><em>_Ler: lar:___

_La la la la__  
><em>_We're gonna make__  
><em>_You popular__  
><em>_When I see depressing creatures__  
><em>_With unprepossessing features__  
><em>_I remind them on their own behalf__  
><em>_To think of__  
><em>_Celebrated heads of state or__  
><em>_Specially great communicators__  
><em>_Did they have brains or knowledge?__  
><em>_Don't make me laugh!___

_They were popular! Please -__  
><em>_It's all about popular!__  
><em>_It's not about aptitude__  
><em>_It's the way you're viewed__  
><em>_So it's very shrewd to be__  
><em>_Very very popular__  
><em>_Like me!_

"I don't think this going to work…" Clarisse said, as Silena rushed to her wall of many colored shoes.

"Oh, Clarisse," She jumped around frantically, and moving off the walls."You're whole life is going to change, because of me. I'm going to show you how to toss your hair. Just flip," She cocked her head to the right, letting her beautiful, curly hair drape over one shoulder. Then she repeating ran her hand through the end of her hair. "Or you can use your hand, or your hand. Use your hand," Then Silena bent down, and snapped back inline. "Or you can use your whole body." Silena almost fell over, and Clarisse put her hands on her back to prevent her fall. Silena let out a high-pitch scream. "Okay, that's not going to work." Silene clasped her hands together, and faced her. "Stand," She commanded. "I will not turned whatever you call this look into a beautiful ball gown!" Clarisse bit her lip. She pointed at her, and said. "Ball gown!" Nothing happened. "Ball gown!" Nothing happened. "Hold on!" She turned around, and waved her hands around frantically. "Aw, just wear the camo. It's pretty!" She said, dismissing her earlier demand. "Now for the finishing touch." Silena reached into her hair, and pulled out her flower clip. She put it in Clarisse's hair. "Yep, pink goes good with forest green!" Silena moved Clarisse's hair over her shoulder's. "Clarisse… Look at you…" She put a mirror in front of Clarisse's hair. "You're beautiful…" Clarisse looked into it, and then shoved the mirror into Silena's chest.

"I have to go."

"You're welcome."

_**Silena: **_

_and though you protest,__  
><em>_your disinterest,__  
><em>_i know clandestinly,__  
><em>_you're gonna' grin and bear it!__  
><em>_you're new found popularity!__  
><em>_ah!___

_la la, la la!__  
><em>_you'll be popular!__  
><em>_just not quite as popular as ME!_

**Author's Note: **I don't own the song. I don't own Percy Jackson, but I do like pie. The Idea for this story came from an earlier story **150 things I' m not allowed to do at Camp Half-Blood.**


End file.
